Summer Holiday For Fairy Tail
by InsigniaOfFairyTail
Summary: It's Summer! Everyone in Fairy Tail is excited to have holidays during the summer. Master Makarov is planning a holiday trip for Fairy Tail! Is it going to go smoothly? NatsuxLucy, GrayxErza, MiraxFreed, HibikixCana, GajeelxLevy, JuviaxLyon, RomeoxWendy, HappyxCharle, ElfmanxEvergreen. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Holiday For Fairy Tail**

Finally, it's summer! Everyone in the guild is having fun, not taking jobs until the summer is over. The guild is filled with loud noises and shouts. As usual, everyone is doing their daily activities. Cana, Macao and Wakaba is drunk, Natsu is fighting with Gray, Lucy hopelessly watching her group mate fighting, Happy is eating fish, Mirajane is making some drinks for the guild, Juvia watching her 'Gray-sama', Gajeel is sleeping, Levy is reading a book, and everything is going as usual. Reedus doesn't want to waste this summer not doing anything, so he painted everyone in the guild along with their interesting activities. Everyone is noisy until a certain scarlet hair is walking to the guild along with Master Makarov.

"Silence everyone! I have an important announcement. Please everyone pay attention." Said Master Makarov while walking to the bar with Erza following behind. "What is the announcement, Gramps?" said Natsu. "Ehem.. As you know, this is summertime. Erza-san and I have decided to make a trip for every member in the guild. Sooo… We are going to go to a resort for our Summer Holiday!" Makarov said in excitement.

"Really, Master? Yaayyy! I have been waiting to go to a resort for a long time!" Lucy jumped around happily. Everyone cheered. They really want a holiday. "Now, everyone. Pack your things and everything you want to bring. We are going there in 45 minutes from now." Said Erza. Then, everyone started to pack their things.

**Lucy's POV **

'_Yay! I want to relax at the beach and then, I want to have a spa, and then I want to have a fancy dinner with Natsu—Whoa wait! Why am I thinking about that? Lucy, get a hold of yourself! Baka, Baka!'_

**Juvia's POV**

'_This time, Juvia has to get Gray-sama! She has to get Gray-sama! Juvia, Ganbatte kudasai!_

**Cana's POV**

'_Tch… this time I'm gonna beat Master in alcohol drinking contest! Master surely have some prize for this holiday. Hmm… Maybe I can ask master to bring some friends from the other guilds. I can ask the trio from Blue Pegasus since Hibiki is there.. But I need to bring Sherry as well since Ren is her fianc__é__. And I can ask that Lyon Vastia to spice things up with Juvia and Gray.. Haha! You're the best plan maker ever, Cana! But wait.. Gray likes Erza, right? Maybe I can leave Juvia with Lyon alone, and then I need to get Natsu and Lucy together. Kay! Plan is done!_

"Okay kids.. time for packing is over! Let's GO!" Shouts Master from the outside of the guild. And then all of them already leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Holiday For Fairy Tail

**Finally! I have updated this new chapter, hope you like it! Again, sorry if there are any mistakes or bad grammars. I have to finish this chapter so I can make a new story. We need more GrayZa and NaLu stories!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Beach

"Ahh.. the sun feels so good." says Lucy while stretching her arms. "Yeah! Gosh, let's swim already!" Cana shouted at everyone and she ran to the sea. The girls followed her. They started splashing, chasing each other, until the boys came to their sight. "Oy, Luce! Let's play volley!" Shouts Natsu. "Aye sir!" said Happy while bringing a volleyball. "Playing volley is a MAN!" said Elfman while dragging the Raijinshuu to play along "Really? Playing volley?" Evergreen asked in annoyance. "C'mon, Ever.. it can't be that bad, besides.. Elfman is playing along, right?" Freed chuckled and stopped when Evergreen hit him. "Seriously?! How about yourself? You want Mirajane to play along!" Says Evergreen. "Whaaat?!" Freed is about to scold her, but she is gone. He sighed, he knew that Evergreen is right. He wants Mira to play along, but Mira is busy with the girls. Poor Freed.

"Erza, do you want some cola?" asks Gray while holding two cans of cola. Erza is relaxing on a deck chair. "Oh, that will be nice. Thank you." Erza answered when she received the cola. "Why are you here?" asked Gray while sitting beside her. "What do you mean?" Erza stared at him, confused. "I mean, you are here while the others are playing volley or splashing each other." Gray sipped his cola and he stared at Erza. She looks so beautiful. Those honey brown orbs, her beautiful scarlet hair, and she is wearing plain black swimsuit that makes her look even more beautiful. "Gray, you are here yourself." She replied straightly. Her eyes are closed. She relaxed herself even Gray is sitting beside her legs. "Yeah, I'm here because you are here. Natsu, Lucy and Wendy is too busy with themselves so I don't want to disturb them." Gray says. "Well, you disturb me…" Erza smiles. "Well, if I really disturb you, I will leave." Gray stands, getting ready to leave. "Gray, I'm just joking.. Don't take it too seriously..You can stay, ice-boy." She laughs. Gray raised a brow and he smirked. He sits back beside her.

"Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle! We will win! Let's beat these losers! I'm all fired up!" Natsu smiled while clenching his fist."Aye sir!" Happy is flying around Natsu. "Don't shout in my ears, Happy!" Charle is annoyed with Happy's behavior. "Ganbatte kudasai, Lucy-san!" says Wendy politely. "We will win, Wendy, Charle! Let's go!" Lucy said in excitement. "Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Wendy are Team A while Cana, Elfman, Bickslow and Freed are Team B. Mirajane is holding her whistle. "Ready… GAME START!" Mirajane blows her whistle. The game is going smoothly between the two teams. Master Makarov silently watching them, while smiling. The rest of the guild is betting on who will win the game, except Gray and Erza who was still at the deck. The guild is going crazy and a drunk Macao along with Wakaba accidentally threw a bottle of alcohol. It flew to Lucy's direction. "Lucy, watch out!" Natsu pushed Lucy until both of them fell to the ground. "Ouch… Lucy, your head was almost got hit by a bottle!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head, tried to get up."Arigatou, Natsu, if it weren't you, maybe I have already fainted" Lucy blushed, remembered that is was Natsu who saved her.

The guild went back to the hotel in the afternoon. They are getting ready to bed.. Or are they?

* * *

**Yay! Finally it's done! Next chapter is about the guild playing something embarrassing, weird and exciting at the same time. Thanks for reading this chapter! I will update soon! Review Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Spin The Bottle!

**Yaay! Sorry this takes too long.. I was busy organizing my birthday party.. It was 15th January… Sorry for the wait! Yeah, so.. let's stop this conversation and start with the story… SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! i really really forgot to put it into paraghraphs! so here, i made it into paragraphs.. Hontou ni Gomenasai!**

* * *

It's night time. At this hour, some people try to sleep early, and some people want to stay up all night. Just like Fairy Tail! The guild are sitting in a circle with a bottle in the center. You know what that is. "Yup!" Let's play spin the bottle!" Cana shouts just like a host. Everyone cheered. Master Makarov is recording the moment with a camera in his hand, not wanting to waste this interesting moment. Cana spins the bottle and it stops right in front of.. Yeah, well… Gildarts. "Awwwww… Why you? I was looking forward for it to stop right in front of Natso or the trio Pegasus!" Cana waves her hand in annoyance. "Awww.. c'mon Cana-channnnn… I choose dare!" Gildarts turned into his 'babyface towards Cana' mode. "Kaayyy… Let's see.. I dare you to be out of the game until the game is over!" Cana smiled triumphantly. "Whaaa? THAT's not fair!" Said Gildarts. "Dare is a dare.. But you still have to spin the bottle before you do the dare." Cana teased. Gildarts spun the bottle and it stopped at Freed. "Soo.. What's going on between you and Mira-chan?" Gildarts smirked, and put an idiotic smile on his face. "N-n-nothing!" Freed stammered. "Liar." Gildarts scoffed. "Ugh, Okay! I've…. I've always… kinda liked her…" He shut his eyes tightly, blush crept up to his face. While the others teased him with 'ooh's' and 'aww's' Mirajane's eyes blinked rapidly in surprise. Before she could react, Freed already spun the bottle and it stopped in front of Juvia.

" So, Juvia, Truth Or Dare?" He asked. "Ummmmm… Juvia picks truth." She said. "Ok.. Are you deeply in love with Gray-san?" He asked, amused. "Yes! Juvia has always liked Gray-sama, deeply in her heart!" Everyone teased Gray. He frowns. 'Why, Mavis, why?' He thought that it is always him. When he is out of his thought, he is welcomed by a bottle that stopped to his direction. "Shit." He mumbled. "Ah! Is this Juvia's fate? The bottle stops at her lover!" She squeals happily. "No it's not… I… I chose truth." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Gray-sama, does Gray-sama has a girl that he likes? If he has, who is she?" Her eyes blinked several times. Gray face had become pale. This is the question that he didn't want to come out. It's obvious that he likes a certain someone, but he didn't want to say her name. He wants to keep it secret, but if any of the guild members that doesn't do the dare or answer the truth, will receive a quite big punishment from Master, and it seems like this time the punishment will be full of embarrassment. He give up. He has to answer this..

"I…. like someone.." He started. "Ah! Who? Who?" Juvia's eyes is as big as tomatoes. The guild is seem to be interested. They became silent, wanted to hear Gray's answer. "She's here… She's…. Argh.. I don't know how to say this.. Don't laugh at me, okay?" He said. Everyone nods. Even Natsu obeys him and Lucy seems to be as curious like everyone. "She's… sitting… in front of me" He blushed saying this. Everyone turn their heads and their heads stopped at Erza. There is a quite long silence. Then everyone cheered and began to playfully punched Gray's back. Erza's eyes widened. She didn't think that he likes her. She just stayed there, with a blank stare. "Uhh… Sorry Juvia.." He said. Juvia's eyes began to water. "It's—It's alright, Gray-sama…*sob* If.. If Gray-sama is happy with his choice,*sob* then Juvia is happy. She's at the corner of the wall. Crying. Lyon quickly comes to her side and comfort her before anything bad happen. You know… 'The Flood' From Juvia's tears. Juvia stared at him with teary eyes. He is nice and gentle, always helped her whenever she's in trouble, and he obviously likes knows that she has to move on from her Gray-sama.

Then something shocking happened. She jumped at him and embrace him with her hands. Her cry got louder. Gray's eyes widened in shock, as well as the guild, and Lyon. "Well, that was a quick move on…" Cana said, still shocked from what she saw. "Okay, Lover-boy, spin the bottle." He spun it and it stopped at his rival. Natsu. "Ohh! It stopped at me! Ooh, ooh! I chose dare!" He's excited. This is his first time playing 'Spin The Bottle'. Gray's evil smirk comes out. "Oh.. so you chose dare….. It's simple. Kiss Lucy on the lips. Now." He said, still has the evil smirk on his face. Lucy shrieked and a blush crept to her face. "Eehhh? Why Luce?" Natsu said. "Just do it…" Gray said. "Dare is a dare! Just like what Cana has said! Sorry Luce." He kissed her on the lips. It was just a quick peck, but enough to make Lucy's face as red as Erza's hair. "Okay! My turn to spin the bottle!" He spun it and it stopped at Cana. "Ugh, finally, me. Dare." She said, drunk. "Yeah! I want to make it just like Gray's! Kiss…. Uhhh…" He stopped for a while. He didn't know who is the person that Cana could kiss, until Lucy, Happy and Gray whispered 'Hibiki' to his ears. "Aha! Kiss Hibiki-san on his lips! Yeah! Isn't it the best dare ever?" He pointed at Hibiki. "Fine… I liked him, so I will do it." She said, pushing her lips on Hibiki's. Hibiki's eyes widened. '_She liked me? Cana-san..'_ It lasted a few seconds.

Cana was about to spin the bottle, when Master said, "Alright everyone! Time For bed! We can resume this Spin The Bottle tomorrow!" Master jumped from the wardrobe and walked to his room. "Awwwww…. Master…..!" They said. But then, they obeyed Master and they went to their bedrooms. Team Natsu is in one room, which is uncomfortable for Gray. At first, it was alright. But then, after he confessed he feel weird. He keeps avoiding her gaze. What made him more uncomfortable is, they are the only one who was still awake. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Charle were already asleep. Erza knew why he avoided her gaze. She decided to talk about it tomorrow. _'Well, I guess I need to sleep now. Maybe I should bid him goodnight.'_ She thought. "Gray?" She said. "Y-yeah, Erza?" He blushed. He was thinking about her when her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Good Night." She drifted off to sleep. "Night, Erza." He did the same. He sighed. _'I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'_ And then they fall asleep.

* * *

**Phew, it's done! Again, sorry for the bad grammars. I'm not good with English. So, the next chapter will be full of romance! You can give me some friendly tips for the next chapter if you want. Please click the 'shiny' review button, kay? Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Summer Picnic

**Ok, So here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the mistakes in chapter 3. I was forgot to put it into paragraphs. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"WAKE UP LAZYBONES! IT'S MORNING!" Natsu jumped to Lucy, Erza and Wendy's Bed. And then Gray's bed. "Aye!" Happy jumped to Charle's bed. "Nnggghh… Natsu.. don't stand on my bed.." Lucy woke up. "Natsu-san.. You're already awake?" Wendy rubbed her eyes. "Yeah! We are going somewhere early than everyone!" said Natsu in excitement. "Where are you going, anyway?" Gray asked while stretching his arms. "We're going to see the sunrise! Let's eat breakfast there!" Natsu punched the air with his fist. "Hmm? It's unusual for you to plan these things, Natsu." Erza smiled. Her nakamas were always like this, and she love them all.

"Ah! I want to see the sunrise too! But where, Natsu?" Lucy asked. Yeah, she's the type of girl that likes these things. "I found a spot near the hills where we can see the sunrise clearly, Let's have a picnic there! Come on, Lucy, let's pack things up." Natsu pulled Lucy out of her bed. "Kyaaaaa! don't pull me, Natsu!" She pulled her hand back. "Kay, let's get dressed. Erza-san, Wendy, do you want to have shower together? It will be quicker." Lucy said while pulling her female nakamas. "You guys can go. I already have a shower." Said Natsu. "Uh, sure.. Gray, Natsu, while we have a shower, please pack things up, then we take turns." Said Erza. "Ok. Oy, flame-brain! Let's pack things up." Gray walked to Natsu's direction while scratching his head. Erza. As bossy as ever. But that is the part of her that he likes..

"Aaaahhh….! Having shower around this hour is very relaxing." Lucy brushed her hair. "Yeah, this is 4 o'clock in the morning, Lucy" Erza chuckled. They walked to where the boys are. "Gray-san, the shower is ready." Said Wendy while drying her hair with a sky blue-colored towel. "Uhh.. right." He walked to the bathroom. The rest started packing the food. When Gray is out of the shower, everyone are ready. They walked up to the hill that Natsu has said.

* * *

They placed a carpet on the ground, and began to prepare the food. Happy's eyes are shining brightly when he saw some canned fish in the basket. And the same thing happened. Charle's eyes are shining brightly when she saw a pack of Darjeeling tea. Wendy knew that Charle loves Darjeeling tea, so she brought it with her. Well, for Natsu, he can eat everything. The same case like Gray. Lucy only ate some sandwich. As for Erza… I think you already knew what did she eat? Of course. Strawberry Cheesecake. This is a special Strawberry Cheesecake that Mira has made. Seems like Erza enjoyed the Cheesecake very much, made Gray want to take one slice.

**Gray's POV**

'_Oh my.. This cheesecake is very good. No wonder why Erza enjoyed this food very much.. She even closed her eyes while eating this. Nice Cooking Mira…' _I looked at Erza. She was still, smiling while closing her eyes. Yeah, I admit that this is very good. I looked behind me, and then I saw the sunrise. It's very beautiful…. But I know that Erza is more beautiful.

**Lucy's POV**

"Wahahah! The Sunrise!" Said Natsu. I turned around and I saw the sunrise. _'Ah! The sunrise is very beautiful! Just like what I've had expected. It's like a dream, watching sunrise with Natsu…. Wait! What am I thinking?!_ _Oh My God, Mavis. Why am I always think about him? Maybe… I liked him?_ ' I have lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize that there was a *THUMP* and I felt something on my lap. Oh, Mavis. It was Natsu's head! God, why did he fell asleep? He was up a minute ago!

"Oooh.. Natsu, why did you sleep on Lucy's lap?" Gray laughed. This made Lucy's cheeks red. She was trying to wake him up. "Let him sleep Lucy. Maybe he was tired, searching such a good place to watch the sunrise from 3 o'clock." Erza smiled. "Eh? Why? I-I.. Ugh, okay." Lucy, Happy, Charle and Wendy sit silently while watching him sleep. They don't realize that Erza and Gray were gone.

"So.. Erza.. What did you want to talk about?" Gray looked around. _'Yeah, it's good that we leave them alone. I don't know why, but I think I know what she is going to talk about.. This is bad..' _He thought. "It's about yesterday. I sure that you need an answer, yes?" She smiled. This makes Gray even more curious. "Uh.. yeah.." He scratched his head. "You know Gray, you were my first nakama." She started, sitting on the ground. Gray sits beside her. "Yeah." He listened closely. "I can't forget about that day. When you stopped your urge to fight me." She looked at the ground. "Before you know my answer, let me ask. Did you think about Jellal?" She asked. Gray's eyes widened. How did she know? "Honestly, yes. I think that you still loved him. But I don't have any choice. I have to say it or I will get embarrassing punishment from master, just like.. that competition.." He looked away.

She smiled. "You know… Jellal turned me down." She said. Gray looked back at her, shocked. "Really? So how about your feelings right now He kissed you, did he?" He started to sound worry. "Yeah, he did. I know that I have to move on. And I did. I still love him, but as a close friend. I don't love anyone right now. But you confessed yesterday, and I have think about it until now. And I already have my decision." She stated. "I'm yours." Just two. Two words to say that she did NOT reject him. Two words to make him in a shock condition. Two words to make him happy and confused at the same time. "Erza…. You.. You're…. You're not joking, right?" He was still in shock. "Am not.." She smiled. He's about to open his mouth, before The Titania's lips landed on his. His eyes widened once again. But he returned the kiss.

**Erza's POV**

'_This kiss. It felt different with Jellal's….. Maybe I was right then. A kiss is better than a goodbye kiss.'_

They pulled out because the lack of oxygen. He looked at her. Then suddenly he hugged her tightly. He stopped when he heard some voice from behind a bush. "Mavis… You've got to be kidding me.." He facepalmed. One boy, two girls, two cats, ARE HIDING BEHIND A BUSH.

"How long have you been in there?" Erza's face become pale. "We realized that you guys are gone, so we went searching you. And when we found you two, Erza was like "I'm yours."—And you was like "You're not joking?"—And you two was like "Mwah,mwah,mwahh!" Natsu mimicked them and making kissy noises with kissy faces. "Why you…. Flame-ass!" Gray chased Natsu. "Come and get me, Ice-cube!" Natsu ran. And before Gray got Natsu, both of them were smacked by Lucy. A request from the mighty Erza-sama. "Thanks Lucy." She said. Lucy dragged both of them back to the resort.

At the resort, they were surprised to find all of the guild member was in a rush. Running from side to side, Facepalmed themselves, asking from one person to another person. "What's going on here?" Said Wendy. "Ah, Wendy! Just in time! So, since you were around my age, so… Do you want to go to the 'Fairy Tail Dance Party' with me?" Romeo asked Wendy. Wendy blushed, surprised, confused at the same time. "What do you mean?" Said Natsu. "Ah! I forgot! You guys were gone when Master Makarov announced that we should find a partner for 'Fairy Tail Dance Party' tonight. "WHAT?! Fairy Tail Dance Party?! And TONIGHT?!" Lucy shrieked.

Erza and Gray were the only one that are calm between those five. Well, seven actually. With Happy and Carla. "Well, Erza. I think you had chosen your partner." Gray rises his eyebrow and smirked. "You too, Gray." Erza smiled.

"Yeah, you two are alright. BUT WHAT ABOUT US?!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison.

"Yeah, CATS too." Said Happy.

"Oh, shut up, NEKO!" Lucy shouted.

* * *

**Well….. How about that? Too short? Too long? Too crappy? Some wrong grammars? If it is, sorry about that. You can tell me after you click the 'shiny' review button. You can give me some advice, some ideas for the next chapter, and you can fangirling about GrayZa in the review page.. Haha.. I used to fangirling over some stories here. Especially 'The Waiting Game' I love that story! So, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Summer Prom

**I'm baaaack! Sorry, I haven't update for soooo long….. I was very, very busy with so many school work. I'm trying to update this chapter quickly. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ne, Lucy... Do you have a partner yet?" Natsu asked while they are walking to their rooms.

"Umm….. No, why do you ask?" She replied, fidgeting her fingers.

"Say…. Do you want to be my partner?" said Natsu, placing his arms behind her back.

"Eeeeeehh?! Why me?" She blushed, she wanted to, but she has to know his reasons first.

"Well…. Uh…. I don't know…" Natsu scratched his head. He looked nervous. Could this be... Lucy is getting a hint of this. "Natsu, spit it out. You looked nervous, obviously." She said. Suddenly, a pair of arms circled around her. "I… I Love you, Lucy.." He blushed. Lucy's cheek is already as red as tomato.

"For real, Natsu?" She stuttered. But she hugged him back. Natsu nodded. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, I want to be your partner.. And….. I love you too." She kissed him. Natsu's eyes widened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guild was still, finding their parter. Sooooo… this is the list of people that were successful to find their pairings.

Natsu – Lucy

Gray – Erza

Wendy – Romeo

Happy – Charle

Gajeel – Levy

Hibiki – Cana

Ichiya – Nichiya (Author : Whatever, a man dancing with his cat. If I'm not mistaken, Both are males haha)

Ren – Sherry

Alzack – Bisca

Juvia – Lyon

Freed – Mirajane

Elfman – Evergreen

Lisanna – Master Makarov (Author : Pretend that Master asked her since she has no partner.)

Laxus – Asuka (Author : Relax.. Laxus with a kid? Asuka's parent don't mind since Laxus have no partner :) Aren't they cute like bro and sis?)

And the single ones… They are going to be around the dance hall, probably eating of drinking.

* * *

"Ne, Laxus nii-chan.." Asuka pulled his clothes "Hmm… Yeah, what?" He replied closing his eyes while sitting on a bench. "Do you know how to do social dance?" Asuka asked "Yeah. Master taught me when I was little. Do you want me to teach you?" He asked. "Yes, please, Laxus nii-chan" She smiled. Laxus smiled back. It's rare to see Laxus smile for Asuka, since she is still a kid, she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings, such as Laxus expression. Alzack and Bisca were worried, so they check on Asuka. They saw that Laxus is teaching Asuka Social Dance. They know that they don't have to worry, so they going back to the resort.

"Oy, ice brain..." Natsu called him. They were in the room, alone with Natsu and Lucy. They told Gray and Erza about their new relationship. Wendy is playing outside with Happy, Charle and Romeo. "What?" He replied. "I'm bored…" Natsu waved his hand in the air while laying on the bed. "What do you expect to do, then?" Gray simply replied. He is bored himself. "I don't know.. Master said that the ball is going to be attend at 9 pm, and now it's still 1 pm….. Hmmmm… Oh! I have an idea!" Natsu said, changing into sitting position. "Let's have a double date!" Natsu grinned. "Ah! Maybe that's a good idea! So, what do you say, guys" Lucy smiled. "Okay, let's dress up." Said Erza. And they starting to preparing themselves.

* * *

**Yaay! It's finished! So, do you like it? I'm going to update soon! Thank you for reading! Sorry for the bad grammars and mistakes. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Double Date And The Prom

**I'm baaack! I was writing "**_**Pocky The Matchmaker**_**" so I decided to write this chapter after that story, and a lot of homeworks are killing me… T_T So here goes… Chapter 6! Hope u like it! And as usual, sorry for mistakes. Now anyone can do the disclaimer?**

**Happy : Aye! InsigniaOfFairyTail doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

They walked, hand in hand, heading to the lobby which have bars, casino, and arcade.

"So… what do you guys want to do first?" Lucy asked.

"Let's play something in the arcade! EH? What's that?" Natsu pointed to a big machine in the center of the arcade. It has big balls inside, written with numbers. (A/N : You know, that arcade machine in the Tower of Heaven arc?) "Luce, let's play that game! Ice-brain, Erza, we'll meet ya at the restaurant!" Natsu dragged Lucy to the machine. While Gray and Erza walked to another direction.

Lucy and Natsu played the ball machine. "Come on! 24! 24!" Natsu looked so serious. "Awww man! I was so close!" Natsu facepalmed. "Here, let me try." Lucy stepped forward. Natsu looked at the balls. It keep spinning…. … … "I win! Arigatou, number 13!" Lucy skipped happily. "Sugoi ne, Lucy…." Natsu stares in awe. "We can share the prize together, Natsu." Lucy smiled "Yatta! Arigatou, Luce! You're the best!" Natsu's smile grow wider.

* * *

Gray and Erza chose to stay at the restaurant balcony of the second floor rather than playing those enormous game machines. They are standing there together, admiring the bright day and the good season.

"You know, Erza… You look beautiful in that outfit." He grinned. Erza is wearing a backless short black dress, with black high heels and net stockings.

Erza smiled. "Thank you." She leans her head on his shoulder. Staring blankly at the sun. They didn't realize that Lucy and Natsu are already behind them. "Oy, lovebirds!" Natsu poked both of them. Erza shrieked. Gray found it cute and he grinned. "That's not funny, Gray." Erza frowned. Gray laughed. "C'mon guys, let's eat!" Natsu pouted, impatiently waiting for the lovebirds. "Awww.. Natsu, you're cute when you pouts" Lucy poked Natsu's cheek.

They walked to a table with four seats. They sat there, ordering for food. Natsu ordered a large beef steak, Lucy ordered fettucini, Gray ordered Lasagna, Erza ordered Tenderloin. They talked for a while.

"You know, Gray, Erza, I don't know why, seeing you together makes me happy." Natsu grinned "Whoa, Natsu, it's unusual for you to say things like that." Lucy looked surprised. "But you're right, seeing them together did make me happy." Lucy smiled.

Gray reached out and kissed Erza on the cheek. "You two are the same." Erza smiled when the food arrived.

"Yaay! OMG my stomach is growling! Let's eat!" And Natsu began to eat his meal.

"Natsu… You're too excited if it's about food…" Lucy pouts, and began to eat her fettucini. _'Living like this… It's nice…. Could life get any better?'_ She smiled at her thoughts.

Suddenly, Natsu poked Lucy's shoulder.

"Ne, Lucy… I'm still hungry… Can I try your feferini?" Said Natsu.

"You're finished your meal already?! And it's fettucini, not feferini!" Lucy shouted, brought her plate away from Natsu.

"Mou, Lucy…. You're mean to your boyfriend.." Natsu pouted.

"Okay, okay! But don't eat them all!" Said Lucy, giving some of her fettucini to _her_ boyfriend.

Gray chuckled. "Natsu….. When is your stomach gets full? You're like a refrigerator, keeping many food inside." He teased. "What did you say huh? You is the one fits with the name refrigerator!" Natsu snapped.

"Boys." Erza suddenly said.

"Roger, ma'am! Forgive us!" They sat silently and began to eat their food.

Lucy laughed. "They'll never get old with that." She said.

"Hmm? I didn't realize it was already 5 pm!" Erza said. "Eeehh? Then we have to hurry Erza!" Lucy panicked. "What's up with you guys? The ball will start at 9 pm! There's still much time for that!" Natsu asked. "Girls want to enjoy their time preparing for a ball, for example, SPA!" Lucy smiled. " I agree with Lucy." Said Erza plainly.

"Eeeh? What about our date?" Natsu said.

"Sorry, Natsu! You can spend your time with Gray! And no fighting!" Lucy dragged Erza to the spa.

"Tch. Girls….." Said Gray in annoyance.

"Ah, don't be like that Gray! I bet Erza will look beautiful after the spa and I bet they are going shopping for clothes." Natsu grinned widely. Gray chuckled. "I guess you're right."

* * *

She was sitting under the tree, reading some books. She looked so serious. Then someone popped behind her. "Yo." She shrieked. "Gajeel! What are you doing here?! You scared me!" Levy hit him with her book. "I don't know.. My legs led me here." He said, plainly. "How can you say that?!" She asked.

"Oi, listen. I've got this weird feeling…" His face became so serious which made Levy anxious. "I've got weird feelings when I'm around you. I don't know why, I can't stop myself from seeing you and sometimes I feel tingly when I'm close with you. Do you know why?" He asked. Levy looked surprised. She knew what was that feeling. She decided to told him about that.

"Gajeel. It's love." She said.

"Eh?" He blushed and surprised.

"Yes. And….. i-i.. I l-love… ugh… I love you too, Gajeel." There. She said it finally.

"So that's what they call love…" Gajeel sat beside her. "Then, in that case, let me play a song for you." He said, and pulled out his purple guitar that CAME OUT FROM NOWHERE.

You know what's the song \(^0^)/

**-Best Friend-** By **Gajeel Redfox** (A/N :The lyrics is from the anime episode 129, LOL)

'_**Colorful, Colorful….. Shooby doo bop!'**_

'_**Tremble with love, steel grey metallic!'**_

'_**Hey, da-dum dum dum… Shadadadum..'**_

'_**Shooby doo bop! Shadadadum..'**_

'_**Bite into it, hard! Sweet honey..'**_

Levy sweatdropped. "Gajeel… Thank you.. But I want to ask something… Is 'Best Friend ' the only song you can play with your guitar?" She asked.

"Nope, I can play this song, I made it myself, but I didn't make the lyrics, just the song. It's called 'My Metallic Rose'(A/N : Made this one, LoL). Want to hear it?" He asked her. "Yes, please." She replied politely. She listened to the song, and to her surprise, it was very good.

"How about that?" Gajeel asked. "It was great! Thank you Gajeel-san." She smiled.

"Hey, Levy, Do you want—" "Levy-channnnnn!" Lucy suddenly shouted Levy's name. Lucy is walking with Erza. And to Levy's surprise, Lucy and Erza was wearing dress and makeup. "What is it, Lucy?" She asked. "Let's go to the spa! C'mon, we're getting ready for the ball, and we're going to shop for dresses too! Let's go! Sorry, Gajeel, we're going to borrow Levy for a while~" said Lucy gleefully. "Eh—ah….. Gomenasai, Gajeel.. Have a nice day!" Said Levy, being dragged by Lucy, with Erza walking beside her.

Gajeel scoffed. 'Maybe I can go to the game center or the bar to cheer myself..' And he walked away from the spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Natsu are playing a game where the player has to hit a button with all their might, using a tool. It can be anything, and then the score came out from the screen. It was forged with magic, so it won't be broken, even you're using something heavy and big.

"Tch, I got just 360!" Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, surprisingly, I got the same score." They are using wood planks. "You know, if you score more than 1000, you will get a cash prize, and it's quite big, it's 15 million jewels." The Game guider said. "Whoa?! That's big! Just for a game like that?" Gray stunned. "Wait, hold that thought. We're going back after this!" Natsu dragged Gray away from the game machine.

"Matte, Natsu! Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'm looking for Gajeel. He can use his irons, right? We can win and split the money, each get 5 million jewels!" Natsu said, getting fired up.

"Natsu… Since when you're brain works so good? And since when you can do maths?" Gray asked.

"Hehee.. I don't know, maybe since I became Lucy's boyfriend?" Natsu grinned. Gray smiled and sighed. His friend is always like that. "Whoaaa! Bingo! Ne, Gray! We are so lucky! Gray is at the bar! Look!" Natsu rushed to Gajeel and explained his plan to get the prize. Gajeel agreed. They walked to the game machine from earlier.

"Say.. why are you two wearing formal clothes?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh! We were on a double date with Lucy and Erza! We finally confessed and asked them out! But they are going to the spa, and maybe going shopping, leaving the two of us alone. Girls…" Natsu said.

"Oh. That explains everything." Said Gajeel.

"Wait. You met them? When?" Asked Gray.

"WHEN I WAS GOING TO ASK LEVY TO A DATE! Ugh… they ruined my plan…" Gajeel sighed.

"Whoa, man. Rewind. Did you said 'Ask Levy to a date'? Man, you got some guts!" said Natsu.

"I always have guts… Since when I didn't have guts?" Gajeel looked irritated.

"Yeah, sorry for Natsu's behavior…. So you confessed? That's good." Said Gray. "You know what, let's set this day as 'The Day of the Three Man of Fairy Tail Confess'."' Said Natsu. "No, that's too long. Let's name it 'NGG Love Day'." Said Gajeel. "What's the NGG stand for? Natsu, Gray and Gajeel?" asked Gray. "Yup." Gajeel replied. Without they know it, they arrived at the game machine from earlier. "Oy! Game-Guide man! We're going to strike above 1000! Just watch us!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel hit the button with his Dragon Slayer Iron Magic. "HEAAHHHHH!" Ding… Ding… Ding.. Ding….. and all the people around the game machine looked up to see the score. "WHOAHH! Way to go, Gajeel! You scored 1523!" Natsu patted Gajeel's back. "Congratulations! No one ever scored that high. Here's your prize." Said the Game-Guide, giving 15 million jewels in a bag. "Yatta! Thanks, Game-Guide Man!" Gray took the bag and walked back to the main room that Fairy Tail had ordered.

* * *

Everyone was there, and it looks like Lucy, Erza and Levy have came back from the spa, with many bags around them. "Gramps! Look, we got 15 million jewels from the Game-Center!" Natsu showed off his prize, along with Gray and Gajeel. "Naniiiii?!" Makarov's jaw dropped. "Natsu-nii, you're awesome!" said Romeo and Asuka in unison. Lucy, Erza, and Levy's eyes widened.

"It all happened because of Gajeel! Oh, yeah Gray, we haven't split it into three! Let's go to our room and split it, while getting ready for the ball!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel walked to their room.

When they arrived at Natsu and Gray's room, Makarov was waiting inside. "Oh, Gramps! What are you doing here?" asked Natsu. "I want to talk about something." Makarov replied. "Did you guys do something besides playing in the arcade? I felt something different today. Makarov smiled. "Oh yeah, Gramps, the three of us confessed to the girl we liked, and we're officially a couple!" Said Natsu happily. Makarov looked surprised. "My boys are growing! So tell me, who is it?" He asked.

Natsu likes this relationship, you can say it's a relationship between three sons with their father. "I'm with Lucy, Gray with Erza, and Gajeel with Levy!" Natsu answered. Makarov thought for a while. _'What an unusual couple… But I think these girls can make them behave better… The smart Lucy with the__** IDIOT**__ Natsu…. The serious Erza with the easy-going Gray… And the bookworm Levy with the __**BADASS**__ Gajeel' _Makarov laughed. "Well, boys.. I support your relationship.. now better get ready for the ball!" He said.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I'm dancing with Natsu at the moment. The music was so peaceful, everyone was dancing beautifully with each other. I looked at Natsu's eyes, those eyes that I always see everyday.

What a perfect day is today. I have a double date with Natsu, Erza and Gray. And then I have a spa with Erza and Levy. I've realized many things. I that Gajeel had confessed to Levy. She said it when we were at the sauna. I also realized the softer side of Erza when she became Gray's.

I learned that Gray is Erza's very first friend in Fairy Tail. Erza liked being alone that time, when Gray asked her about why she was wearing armor when she's in the guild. Erza said that Gray should put up some clothes. Since then Gray always challenge Erza, like what Natsu always does. I laughed at that part. Erza had been crying all day that time, thinking about her old friends, that time is when Gray is challenging Erza again, and He saw her cry.

Maybe Gray decided not to challenge Erza that time because it wasn't a good time to do that. He asked why Erza was always alone. Erza answered that she likes being alone. But then Gray asked, then why is Erza crying alone. That surprised Erza. Gray sat beside her, accompanying her that day beside the riverbank. I was touched, how Gray was so concerned about Erza all this time. I could see the worry in his eyes when Erza was captured and been brought to the Tower of Heaven.

I thought Gray liked Juvia. Gray was also looked concerned when Juvia was gone for a while at the Tenroujima Island. He asked where was Juvia. And he seems very close to Juvia rather than Erza. And with what everyone said a love triangle between Juvia, Gray and Lyon is not true. _Gray loves Erza._

Natsu twirled me, but suddenly he stopped dancing. "What's wrong?" I asked. I think I know the answer. "I'm hungry, Luce…" Natsu's stomach growled. Yeah, I know that answer. I accompanied him to the food table. He eats very much. This was another part that I like from him. So careless, have no shame, eats a lot, reckless, but his loyalty to his friends and the guild is very big. Maybe everyone say that he is an idiot, but he is a nice idiot person. He is kind, and he loves to help people.

I saw the moon from the window. It was so beautiful. I wish this night could last forever…. But I know that tomorrow and the day after that, something even greater can fill our days in the resort.

* * *

**DONE! So, did you like it? **** please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Where Juvia Belongs

* * *

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! I got a lot of free time, so I decided to write this as soon as possible. This chapter is written based on Juvia's POV, so Juvia, would you do the disclaimer!**

**Juvia : Oh—I mean, Yes! InsigniaOfFairyTail doesn't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy the story, onegai.**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

What a great day is today. Juvia is walking around the beach at 6 o'clock. It's so early in the morning, ne? Juvia wants to get some fresh air. The air is cool, the temperature is normal, everything is so perfect. Juvia likes this kind of weather. Juvia looks up to the resort and see that Gray-sama is opening the window of Natsu-san's team room. Gray-sama waved at me. I waved back.

It's hard to believe that Juvia can accept Gray-sama's real feelings. Gray-sama had those feelings for Erza-san since a very long time. Lucy-san told me the story between those two, when Erza-san is first being seen crying by Gray-sama, and Juvia thinks that it was very cute.

It's also hard to believe that Juvia is getting closer to Lyon-sama. To Juvia's surprise, Lyon-sama is very kind, caring, and Lyon-sama have a great loyalty to Juvia. Juvia now is Lyon-sama's girlfriend. Juvia likes him very much now, those feelings are starting to grow.

When Juvia is still blinded by Juvia's love to Gray-sama, Juvia never pays attention to her surroundings, now Juvia realizes some relationships is happening in Fairy Tail, between Gray-sama with Erza-san and Natsu-san with Lucy-san. Gajeel, who was in love with Levy-chan, didn't realize what he felt for her. Levy-chan said that she told Gajeel that his feelings are called love, and she told Juvia that Gajeel-san asked her to go on a date with him. There are also Mirajane-san with Freed-san

Juvia is confused, why Juvia is so happy today. Juvia keep walking beside the sea, looking at the clear blue sky. Suddenly, a hand tapped Juvia's shoulder.

"Ah, Lyon-sama."

"Juvia, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" asks Lyon-sama.

"Iie, Juvia came here to get some fresh air. Also, the weather seems inviting to Juvia."

"Then let me accompany you then." Lyon-sama took Juvia's hand and kissed it. Juvia blushed, Lyon-sama always does something romantic so suddenly. But that's what Juvia also like from Lyon-sama.

"A-Ah, Thank you, Lyon-sama."

"You're always welcome, Juvia." We walked together along the road.

* * *

Juvia and Lyon-sama walked back to the resort, and we saw a couple sitting in the restaurant, eating their breakfast. It was Mirajane-san and Freed-san. We made our way to them, joined them eating breakfast.

"So, you're now official, Juvia?" Mirajane grinned.

"Eh? Oh, yes. Juvia and Lyon-sama are official." Juvia answered.

"Why did you two suddenly came to join us?" Freed-san asked, eating his bacon.

"Well, I heard that Gray and Natsu were having a double date with their girlfriends yesterday, so we decided to have a little double date with you, and we haven't eat breakfast." Lyon-sama replied.

"Eh? Natsu-san and Gray-san have girlfriends?"Said Freed-san, surprised.

"You don't know, Freed? It was Lucy and Erza." Mirajane-san simply answered.

"Eh…. I see. But to my liking, they are great couples." Freed-san answered.

"Uhm… Mirajane-san, Freed-san… I'm going straight to clear some things that have been a rumor since yesterday." Juvia asked.

Lyon-sama looked surprised. "Hmm? I didn't know about that."

"Just listen, Lyon-sama. You'll be in shock after this. Freed-san, did you propose Mirajane-san last night?" Asked Juvia. Blush crept unto their face. "Uh.. Yes?"

Lyon-sama stared blankly at the couple, and returned his stare to his food. "Indeed, Juvia. I was surprised." He said.

"What kind of reaction is that, Lyon-sama?" Juvia giggled.

"Where did you get that information, Juvia…" asked Freed-san, still blushing.

"Lucy-san. **_The number one and resourceful gossiper_**." Juvia answered.

"So.. that means she watched us?!" said Freed-san.

"I don't know, Freed-san…. But the whole guild already know about this, because of Lucy and Lisanna-san, who spread the news." Juvia laughed.

"Heee… So they already know that I'm his fiancée? Aww… Lucy's no fun… I was planning to surprise them all with this…" Mirajane pouted.

**End of Juvia's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, in the 'Reserved for Fairy Tail Lobby', everyone is talking about Freed's proposal to Mirajane. The girls are squeaking and shrieking, gossiping all the way, led by Lucy, who was standing on a TABLE, while the girls are saying to much 'aww's and 'kyaaa's.

Gajeel approached Natsu. "Oy, Natsu. Since when your girlfriend the bunny girl became crazy?"

"Ngeh? I dunno. Just leave her be. She'll be back to 'Lucy's Normal Self'." Said Natsu while eating his breakfast.

"What kind of boyfriend are you? A stupid one?" said Gajeel, and he laughed.

"That's mean Gajeel…. You want me to take you on?!" Natsu is fired up.

"No… Let's not make trouble here…" said Gajeel, he is gradually become wise, the result of dating Levy LOL.

Gray and Erza are sitting on the Lobby's sofa, drinking some coffee. "Oy, Erza. Why you don't join with the other girls?" Gray asked. "Mmph.. Just don't feel like it." Erza replied. Suddenly Gray moved closer to her side and began to kiss her neck. Erza gasped. "Gray, stop it." She said plainly. Gray groaned. "Alright, alright…. There, you have your peace." Gray return to his position and take another sip of his coffee. "Since when did you have neck fetish.." asked Erza. "I dunno." Gray smirked.

* * *

_Let's go back to….._

**Juvia's POV**

Gray-sama actions to Erza-san made Juvia blushed. It's just too bold of him. Juvia didn't know why, at that moment Juvia wants Lyon-sama to do the same to Juvia. Blush crept to Juvia's cheek. Juvia shook her head, and walked to a sofa in the 'Reserved for Fairy Tail Lobby'.

Juvia looked around her surroundings. Juvia liked this feeling. When all of the guild member are happy, peaceful, and crazy at the same time. That's why Juvia love Fairy Tail.

This is the place where Juvia Belongs.

* * *

**Phew, that was kinda short. Anyway, Review please? I've been waiting for your reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Let's Go Home

**Hiya, everyone! I'm truly sorry for the long update! I was busy making a comic. And I'm really, really sorry because this story is going to end, and.. and… and this is the last chapter, and it's short. Well, an idea popped to my brain and I have to write it soon, it's gonna be interesting. So, enjoy the last chapter, please!**

**Disclaimer : Do I really have to say it? -_- Ugh, alright. InsigniaOfFairyTail doesn't own Fairy Tail..**

* * *

**Lucy's POV **

**(More like Lucy's story ^^ she made a book about her summer holiday trip. Lucy's an author, after all.)**

We are going back to Fairy Tail. Our days in the resort are over. But I had so much fun. Many guild members became couples during our time in the resort. I have to admit, that is a very BIG thing, and there's too many to say about our times in the resort. I like to watch my surroundings, more likely ever since our days in the resort.

My favorite one is GrayZa, yeah don't mind that. I gave a nickname to the couples in Fairy Tail. Pretty cool, huh? The guild members don't mind either. I gave a nickname to myself and Natsu, well.. NaLu. And there's GaLe, Lyvia, MiFri, RoWen, and many more.

Why Grayza is my favorite? I don't know, I just like watching them. Gray became so bold since he confessed his feelings to Erza and became her boyfriend. This one made me laugh, but maybe since he is dating Erza, he had neck fetish, haha.. I often see him kissing Erza's neck, and Erza became annoyed of that. They often eat in a café, I forgot the name. There's one day when I see Erza eating strawberry cheesecake with Gray, and I found it so sweet. They laughed, smiled to each other. Erza is beautiful when she smiles.

Love and Hate, those things are a bit heavy to Erza, so she always came to ask me for an advice. It surprised me at the first time, but now I am getting used to it. Erza may be tough from the outside, but she is sometimes fragile and a bit clueless inside when it comes to love. I like this side of Erza, it's so warm.

Another of my favorite is GaLe. This couple is a bit unique, a confident big man with piercings and red eyes, spiky long hair, a bit stupid and has a weird style, became a couple with a cute little girl with blue hair, who is a bookworm and smart, she can read many ancient alphabets and hieroglyphs, and she is pretty.

The first thing came to people mind when they see them is, 'What is this couple? So weird and they aren't compatible with each other.' But when you know them, you can suddenly think that they are perfect for each other. I like the way Gajeel always protects Levy, and Levy often helps him.

Levy cares about Gajeel so much, she cried when Gajeel almost lose to Rogue. Day by day, Gajeel become wiser and smarter since he dated Levy. That part is relieving, he refuses to start an idiotic fight with Natsu in public, since it will be a public disturbance.

What surprised me is LyVia. Juvia who always stalks Gray anywhere, when she knew Gray loves Erza, she accept his feelings, even it's not for her. She gradually became nice, not proclaims me as her love rival anymore. She accepted Lyon feelings for her, and now she is head to heels in love with Lyon. She became that kind of girl from before, but the difference is her feelings is for Lyon.

As for me, nothing changes between me and Natsu. I'm still the old Lucy you know, and Natsu still the old Natsu you know. Some people said Natsu is an idiot, reckless person who always barge in other people's business. I agree with that, but in another way.

It is true that he is and idiot, but sometimes his idiotic mind led us to the right path somehow. It is true that he is reckless, but his reckless made us believe in him and he always succeeded to protect what he treasures the most with that. It is true that he always barge in other people's business, but he does that to protect someone, and to avenge them. Like what he did to Sabertooth when he knew Sabertooth's master kicked Yukino out from the guild and humiliate her in front of the guild members.

That was the things I love from him. Natsu is new to these love things, a similar case to Erza. But the difference is, he didn't know anything at all about this kind of love. The love he knew is the love for family, for nakamas, for the guild. About loving a girl, he didn't know anything, but his love to me is pure, real, and I can't ask for anything more. Knowing that he loves me is enough. He doesn't have to buy me flowers, gifts or teddy bears, or take me to a fancy restaurant for a dinner. He did take me to one fancy restaurant, though.

Why I don't want any of that? I don't want it because the biggest gift of all from him to me is protection. He cares for me, he always protects me, and he always saves me when I'm in trouble. That was the kind of attention he gives to me, although he doesn't notice it.

I was very happy that I met Natsu, and I came to this guild, Fairy Tail. This is my guild. This is where my nakamas belong. This is the place where I belong. Fairy Tail is my family.

**-The End-**

* * *

**Done! So do you like it? It will bring me happiness if you click the button of my life, the review button LOL. Thank you for reading, review please, please, pleaseeee?**


End file.
